Limstella
Limstella (リムステラ Rimusutera) is the most powerful of the morphs created by Nergal, and ostensibly the most powerful magic-wielding foe in the game other than Nergal himself. It bears an impassive nature, and is blindly loyal to its master. Though one might guess that Limstella is entirely without emotion, there are however, a few instances where it gives some reason to believe otherwise: the most forward of which is its twisted appreciation of powerful quintessence; it also appears to take a sadistic pleasure in revealing to Sonia, who believes herself human, to be a morph herself; and finally, upon dying, it says: “I am not human. This mind and body are constructs. Yes, as is this sorrow." With its cryptic death quote, Limstella reveals a clear knowledge of its condition, and implies that it did possess some form of emotion. Overall, Limstella seems indifferent to almost everything, even its own death, at which point it does remark that it feels 'sorrow', but acknowledges that it is only a construct. Also, before being sent into battle by its master Nergal, who at the same time tells Limstella that it will die before tomorrow anyway, it simply stands with no emotion at all and accepts its fate. Doing little to harm the protagonists, or even neutral units (except for a few fallen Black Fang members) until near the end of the game, it seems to lack the same sadistic nature found in the other morphs, like Sonia or Ephidel, and only seeks to harm those who it is directly ordered to attack. Strangely, despite being the most powerful morph, Limstella also seems to be the most docile. Limstella's primary objective is to collect the quintessence of the strongest individuals for use by Nergal, and thus, is it shown to harvest the essences of many of the subsequent boss characters, apparently also having taken the quintessence of Marquess Darin of Laus at some point. Although it is feminine in appearance, Limstella is likely an asexual entity whose body eventually would have been corrupted by the power of the magic it wielded were it not first defeated in battle, after which it promptly disintegrates into nothing. Yet, despite this, it is depicted with the battle sprite of a female Sage when it is faced as a boss, suggesting its gender is more feminine than masculine. (Also, the last component of its name, '-stella', is usually associated with women.) Completely devoted to its master, Limstella will sacrifice everything for Nergal, even its life. Nergal claims that Limstella has acquired "perfect power and perfect beauty" before sending it forth to dispatch the protagonists and claim their essences. Stats *Level: 20 *HP: 68 *Magic: 25 *Skill: 22 *Speed: 20 *Luck: 0 *Def: 25 *Res: 28 Items: Fimbulvetr *Limstella also carries Bolting in Eliwood's hard mode and both Hector's Tale and Hector Hard Mode. Stat Caps Note: Limstella may not be acquired as a player character without the use of a cheat device, though its Sage class possesses slightly different stat caps than the normal female Sage. *Level: 20 *HP: 60 *Magic: 30 *Skill: 28 *Speed: 26 *Luck: 30 (this stat would theoretically cap at 30, but as a morph, Limstella always possesses zero luck, though this is potentially countered by the use of multiple goddess icons or a cheat device) *Def: 30 *Res: 30 Trivia *Although Limstella is labeled as a sage, its sprite is slightly different in accommodating its long hair (this is actually the default sage animation, that used by Nino is specific to her), and its stat caps, with respect to defense and resistance, are both 30, rather than the respective 21 and 25 usual of a female sage. Upon closer examination, one will find that Sonia has the same altered caps and sprite shape applied to its Sage class. *Limstella is one of the few morphs that bears an S ranking in all the weapons it wields. *The name "Limstella" seems oddly related to light. *While Sonia is verbally abusive of Limstella, often referencing it as an "accursed puppet", Limstella is clearly far more powerful and more dangerous than Sonia, who may or may not have been aware of this. Sonia appears to act and be physically older, though. *Though, Limstella is far more powerful, it also seems more specialized. With very few feminine traits and with an extremely modest, almost military uniform it appears to exist only for the purpose of combat; unlike Sonia, who is clearly dressed and shaped for seduction and simulates human behavior better. *Limstella is pictured at Nergal's side in what is ostensibly an illustration of Ninian and Nils being overcome by his power shortly after their emergence from the Dragon's Gate. As a specified date is never given these occurrences, and as Nergal is himself centuries old, one might presume Limstella to have lived over many centuries and to have been acting on the behalf of its master for quite some time. *Limstella is one of few boss characters with a major role in the game's plot whose battle quotes are the same, regardless of who should attack it or who it should attack. *Although the Ursula morph wields the stronger Excalibur tome, all of Limstella's stats, with the exception of speed (and the zero luck stat shared by all morphs), are higher. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Morph